My Brother, My Brother and Me present My Sister, My Sister and Me (MaxFunDrive 2015)
"My Brother, My Brother and Me present My Sister, My Sister and Me (MaxFunDrive 2015)" is a Maximum Fun Network special Donors-only episode, originally released on November 30, 2015. Description The Brothers McElroy's wives take the wheel on this special, donors-only episode; Sydnee, Teresa, and Rachel dispense some signature McElroy advice on My Sister, My Sister and Me. Outline 07:29 - So, my fiancé and I are in the midst of planning our wedding next year. We've both agreed that it's going to be non-traditional and laid back; however, I'm finding compromising with him to be difficult. We had an argument about napkins the other day, not because we couldn't decide on the color, but because he didn't like the existential idea of the fact that we actually have to pick a napkin color. How do I cut through his planning-adverse existential bullshit and just get him to help me already -- I Swear I'm Not A Bridezilla In Portland 17:44 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: I think I'm sexually attracted to Godzilla? Ever since watching the new Godzilla film, I've been been feeling a little uneasy. I had never really watched any of the earlier films, but one of my friends recently told me he was a huge fan, and wanted me to go see it in theaters with him. For some reason, I started to hype the film myself and after watching it, I was really surprised. I couldn't stop obsessing about the skyscraper sized lizard, even after the film was over. I began to have dreams where I'm at the beach, and Godzilla arises from the sea. At first, I feel frightened, but then he lowers his head before me. He looks right at me with this intense, but gentle stare. I can feel him beckoning me to come closer. I carefully walk towards the beast, until eventually I am standing on his shoulder. And after we rise up, and he and I slowly approach Tokyo, the buildings reflecting in his eyes. What could this all mean? 27:20 - My girlfriend is an amazing singer-songwriter. I'm also a musician, and we've been wanting to make an album together. The problem is she gets very nervous in front of a microphone, and has trouble giving a natural performance. What can I do make her more comfortable when she is recording? -- Meek Musician 33:59 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: For Candace Cameron-Bure's book signings, are we allowed to give her gifts? 43:11 - My oldest brother is getting married this year, and since I only have brothers, his fiancée will be my first sister ever. What should I know about having a new sister (in law), and what could I do to make her feel extra welcome in the family? -- Psyched In Scarborough 52:25 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Why doesn't Emeril "BAM" anymore? I've been watching Emeril Live for a long time, and I've noticed that he never yells "bam!" anymore. Does anyone know why?? 62:51 - FY - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: How does milk get inside a woman's breast? Trivia * Although the episode was released at the end of November, it was recorded in August as noted over Twitter and evidenced by the use of Rachel Rosing's married name. Deep Cuts * The sisters-in-law briefly mention retrieving a flag from a giant nose, which was a reference to the discontinued Nickelodeon show Double Dare. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Sydnee McElroy Category:Teresa McElroy Category:Rachel McElroy Category:Weddings Category:Jimmy Buffett Category:Ghosts Category:Ira Wray Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Special Episodes Category:Donor Episodes